


分

by AmandaSun320



Category: Ninja Must Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaSun320/pseuds/AmandaSun320





	分

忍之谷的雨季，潮湿闷热，即使是夜晚也难得有一丝凉风。天边黑漆漆的云压得很低，时不时从乌云中亮起几道闪电。气压低到人都喘不过气来。  
“隼白！”一声闷雷，黑衣人迎刀去挡白发青年的进攻。  
“隼白！你清醒一点！”小黑不敢太用力还手，一边招架一边喊着隼白。  
“你！为！什！么！不！还！手！”隼白咬牙切齿地质问，蹦出一个字就挥刀劈杀一次，兵刃相接的火花和天边的闪电一样，照得两个人的脸惨白。  
“你还手啊！”隼白暴怒地嘶吼，“我这么欺负你你为什么还是不还手！”  
“隼白你冷静一点！”小黑不知道该跟他说什么。  
“我冷静？你们让我怎么冷静？”隼白收刀，纵身向后一跃，站在房顶上，身后一道闪电，他的轮廓仿佛被火照亮一般。  
“我们忍者，三百年来忍辱负重，在武士手下当牛做马。我们图什么呢？为什么不能杀了所有的武士，从此不再受这份屈辱？”他居高临下望着小黑。  
“是我们没有实力吗？是我们打不过他们吗？还是他们对我们太好我们不能恩将仇报吗？你告诉我！”他的质问一声高过一声，小黑被逼得说不出话。  
“我们的族人被他们屠杀，我们的家园被他们焚毁，我们除了反抗还有什么出路？你们让我冷静，除了杀光所有的武士我们还怎么活下去？你们倒是告诉我啊！”他仰天长叹。“首领被他们抓住处以极刑，你的父母也被他们谋害，这样的仇你们不报，我来报，又有什么错呢？！”  
“我不是说我们不报仇！”小黑插空向上喊，“我们现在实力不足，刚刚和武士的血战让我们没有精力去剿灭他们！现在去复仇无疑是去送死！”  
“有阴阳师大人的帮助，我们一定可以打败他们。”隼白的情绪逐渐平稳。  
“我们不能相信阴阳师！你忘了他当初也和武士一伙来对付我们？”  
“胜者为王败者为寇，阴阳师要不是看着武士大势已去，怎么会倒戈相向呢？现在就是歼灭武士最好的时机！”  
“不！你听我说！我们不了解阴阳师的目的！我们绝对不能依靠他！你再耐心等一等，等我们缓口气，恢复一定精力再去报仇不行吗？你为什么一定要趁现在？万一这是阴阳师和武士的阴谋怎么办？”  
“阴阳师给我们提供了一个机会，让我们有能力现在就复仇。我不管他到底有什么阴谋，我只知道他现在愿意助我们一臂之力。”隼白叹了口气。“小黑，算我求你了，别和我站在敌对的一面。”  
“队长！你听听我的，可以吗？”小黑喉结上下滚动了两下，消化着心口滴血的难过。“我不想和你敌对，我更不想和你分开。你现在带着愿意跟你走的那一半忍者走了，不正是削弱了我们忍者的力量吗？不就是在给有心之人可乘之机吗？”  
“首领死了，你现在就是大家的首领，你的每一个决策都需要深思熟虑！你不能把你的族人带向万劫不复的深渊！”  
“队长，算我求你了！回到我们身边吧！”  
“求你了！回到我身边吧！”  
小黑的眼里有泪。  
隼白翻身从屋顶跳了下来，正落在小黑面前，他就像从前无数次一样，伸手在他脸上划过，像拭去他的眼泪。小黑想拉住他的手，却只摸上自己刚刚被抚摸的脸颊。之后，他只看到隼白一记手刀，脖子上一阵钝痛，然后就在黑暗中睡了过去。  
隼白抱着软成一团的小黑，转身对一直躲在暗处的那些跟随自己的忍者们下达命令：“继续前进，有人阻拦，杀无赦。”一条条黑影伴着轰鸣的雷声消失在夜空下，他才背起小黑，遁形于黑夜。  
小黑醒来的时候，隼白正在用湿毛巾轻轻地给他擦脸。他的眼睛没有完全睁开，浓密的睫毛颤抖着，挣扎着想将身边的人完完全全地包进自己的视线。  
“别动。”隼白扶着他的肩膀，把他按在自己的床上。  
“你不要走。”小黑用尽力气握住他的手。  
“我不走。”隼白亲了亲他的额头，一如既往的温柔。  
“不，你还是会走。”小黑的眼睛完全睁开，眼珠却失去了往日神采奕奕的光辉。  
“我必须走。”隼白很坚定。  
“我们不能用和谐的方式解决矛盾吗？我们一定要用头破血流的暴力来处理问题吗？”小黑声音中包含着一丝希望。  
“小黑，我现在是忍者的首领了，如果我保护不了我的族人，那我就不配在这个位子上坐着。有机会让我的族人从此再不受屈辱，我不得不去。”隼白声音很低，依旧温柔得像水一样。  
小黑知道，他就像水一样，从自己的指间滑过，他无论怎么努力，都留不住他了。  
他张了张嘴，一直以来困惑他的问题脱口而出。  
“你爱我吗？”  
隼白没有吭声。  
小黑听到自己的心“咔嚓”地一声。  
“所以，以前你说的喜欢，只不过是把我骗上床的代价？”他的声音变了调，“你在我快死的时候一次两次地来救我，都是为了我们的床伴关系？”  
“你骑着龙来救我的时候，我以为你只是刚好路过，我一点都不敢奢望你是专门来救我的。你杀了血影的时候，你都不知道我有多高兴。我想着，我的隼白，我永远都追不上的那个人，至少在心里还是在乎我的。”  
“是我错了吗？”小黑的眼泪从眼角涌出。  
“……”隼白依旧无言，只是默默地把他的眼泪擦干。  
“那你今天把我带到这来又是为了什么呢？”小黑抖掉了他的手，“分手炮？”  
“动手吧，我不在乎。”  
隼白没有动作。  
小黑扯下了他自己的围巾，随意地丢在地上。他扯开自己的衣领，又去扯隼白的衣服。隼白拽过自己的衣领，小黑趁势把他推到在床上。  
他扒开他的衣服，用嘴含住了隼白的阴茎。  
隼白伸手去阻止他，却被他挡住了。  
“可能是最后一次了，我也想好好让你享受享受。”小黑惨淡地笑了，“这么多年来，我们之间一直都是你在照料我，也该换一换了。”  
他柔软的舌头在他的阴茎上来回舔弄，半吞半吐的样子配着他迷离的双眼格外诱人。从铃口到阴囊，他没有漏过一处，湿滑的液体亮晶晶的泛着白光。  
隼白在他温暖的口腔里硬了。小黑嘴角上扬，加快了吞吐的速度。  
隼白的尺寸对于他的嘴来说太大，他只能含住一半多。硬挺的阴茎顶得他的上颚火辣辣的疼，龟头略过小舌，捅着他的咽喉，让他只想干呕。但是他不在乎这点不适。比起心里的疼，这点疼根本算不得什么。  
隼白怎么舍得让他一直难受下去，他抽离了出来，把趴在他下身的小黑搀着抱了起来。  
小黑从他一贯温暖的怀抱中挣脱出来。“也是，上面的嘴怎么比得上下面的。”  
他费力地给自己做着扩张。  
“真是奇怪，以前你给我做扩张怎么不觉得疼？”他骑在隼白的腰上，一只手撑着隼白的胸肌，一只手在自己的后穴进进出出。  
“还是说因为心里疼，连带着肉体都矫情了起来？”  
他又一次阻止了隼白想来帮助的手。  
他压根顾不上自己是不是可以了，扶着隼白的阴茎就要坐下去。被贯穿的时候，他疼得吸了一口冷气。隼白一点都不敢动，生怕伤到了他。  
“我真傻。”小黑的额角都在冒汗，硬撑着拍了拍自己的胸口。“身体再疼，也比不上这里疼啊。”  
他上下动了动，习惯了一下。然后跪坐在隼白的腰际，自己动着腰，让隼白进进出出。  
“明明应该很爽才对，今天怎么也不对。是因为知道我们俩不对，连带着肉体都不对了吗？”小黑皱了皱眉。  
隼白终于开口了。“停下。”  
小黑置若罔闻。  
“我说了，停下。”  
小黑的眼泪滴滴答答地从脸上滑落。  
“小黑，听话。”  
他胡乱抹着眼泪，身下的动作便无暇顾及。  
隼白撑坐了起来，翻身把他压在下面。  
他抓住他的手，举过头顶，压在枕头上，俯下身，亲吻着他湿漉漉的面颊。  
一道闪电，一声焦雷，雨“哗啦啦”地落了下来。  
他进入了他，仍然温柔地抽插，怕的是多一点的粗鲁都会让他崩溃。  
小黑还是在哭。  
隼白堵住了他的嘴，把他的呜咽全部封住。他吮吸着他的舌头，把所有的情感都注在这一个吻中。  
“别哭。好忍者不会轻易流眼泪。”他又吻了吻他的眼睛，卷走不断从睫毛中涌出的泪珠。  
“我也舍不得看你流泪。”  
身下的人身子一僵。  
隼白加快了进出的速度。  
“我从来没有说过不爱你。”他语气很急切，小黑没听到过他这么急切。“我只是从来没说过爱你。”  
“爱就是承诺，不是我不想给你，是我给不了你。”他解释着。  
“我成为首领不是一帆风顺，我的肩上扛着保护所有忍者的责任。你和我在一起，会有多少人觊觎着你，会有多少危险指向你？”  
“我很爱你，爱你爱到无法告诉你。”又是一声惊雷。隼白感受到身下的人颤抖着。  
他冲刺起来，顶弄着小黑的敏感点。  
“我爱你的一切，爱你的身体，更爱你的心。”  
小黑小声尖叫着射了出来。  
“可是你我终究不同，我也不能强迫你，把你带到我这一边。”隼白发狂一样地狠狠要着他，“我多想就这样把你带走啊。”  
“道……不同……不相……为谋吗？”小黑抽着气。  
“愿与君谋，君不与我谋。”隼白咬上他的锁骨。“不与我谋，我怎敢强迫？”  
小黑的泪水顺着鬓角流进他的发根，他抱着隼白的头，发狠地亲着他柔顺的长发。他揉着他的头发，就像隼白无数次揉着他的头发一样。闷热的房间里，两个人的鼻息交缠在一起，不知道是谁的汗水滚落在床单上，夹杂着淫靡的气息，伴着肉体交合的声音，还有屋外的雨声，仿佛一曲绝望的交响曲。  
隼白在小黑第二次射出来以后也射在了他的身体里，然后他抱着精疲力尽的小黑，看着他沉沉睡去。他埋下头，细细地亲吻着小黑的脸颊，不想放过他的每一个角落，仿佛一停下来，怀里的人就会消失。  
“我怎么可能不爱你？真傻。”他吮吸小黑有些红肿的嘴唇，“我爱惨了你。”  
“因为爱你，所以更要保护你。”

小黑早上起来的时候，雨已经停了，房檐下滴滴答答地落下积水。阳光从窗棂中投进来，照在一室淫靡之上。他摸了摸身边，早已经人去床空。隼白临走前倒是给他的身子擦洗干净，顺便上了些药。床头留下一张纸。  
“最后一战即将来临，希望到那个时候，你能站在我这一边。”  
他翻了个面，纸背还有字。  
“别再哭了，我爱你。”  
他头一次没听隼白的话，抓着这张纸，哭得蜷缩成一团。照进来的阳光很温暖，可是怎么也暖不热他的身侧。


End file.
